my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiro/Online Avatar
Shiro is the game avatar of the villain Shiro when playing her favorite online DMMO-RPG; Nyillia. She is the main female protagonist of the spin-off series of the same name. In the game, Shiro is part of the infamous team known as "The Strongest Four of Nyillia" along with Mukuro, Shirome, and Mai, who goes under the name "Q", due to them being known for conquering dungeon after dungeon without fail and for their formidable strength to the point that no one can match them. People know her as "She who cannot be escaped", or "The Bloody Valkyrie". Abilities and Powers The maximum amount of spells a level 100 player could learn was 300. However, Shiro used her special ability "Dark Wisdom" to learn and memorize 718 different spells. Even those spells she had not learned could still become a weapon to read her opponents’ strengths, once Shiro knew of them. Passive * Blood Frenzy: The more blood Shiro's body is covered in, the stronger she becomes and her attack power soars. Because of that, she will slowly lose control of her mind and becomes unable to hold back her urge to slaughter. Without those mental brakes, Shiro would indiscriminately massacre any prey she sees. To prevent activating it, she needs to fight while avoiding getting hit with blood and sucking it up with a weapon or other equipment. Basic Undead Race Traits * Biological Penalties' Resistance * Bludgeoning Vulnerability V * Critical Hit Immunity * Dark Vision * Death Immunity * Disease Immunity * Doubled Damage by Fire * Eating, Drinking, and Breathing are Unnecessary * Energy Drain Immunity * Good, Light and Holy Vulnerability IV * Good and Holy Consecrated Areas' Vulnerability II * Mind-affecting Immunity * Necromancy Resistance * Paralysis Immunity * Physical Penalty Resistance * Poisoning Immunity * Recover by Negative Energy * Sleep Immunity Class Abilities * Instant Death Magic Enhancement * Rite of Darkness: Shiro stated that she could enhance her undead creation skills through the use of a dark ritual. * Undead Aura * Undead Creation * Undead Control '''/ '''Undead Domination: Shiro has the power to mentally dominate the undead's state of mind and soul. The enslaved undead will acknowledge the user before her as its controller, it's Master. With that undead under her control, it could not hide or lie about anything from Shiro when questioned by her who is in the position as master. However, there are limits to undead domination as for how many Shiro can control, both in upper limits and total numbers. The same could be said with how powerful of an undead being can be dominated. More so, the Domination skill was only effective on undead weaker than the user. Once under the user's control, the enslaved undead would have no chance to shake it off so long as users like Shiro did not want to relinquish control. * Undead Strengthening: The various kinds of undead entities Shiro could create for summoning are buffed or enhanced than their original. Super-Tier Magic * Creation: It is a super-tier spell that could change the terrain itself. In Nyillia, it was used to guard against the heat of volcanoes or the cold of freezing lands. * Fallen Down: Upon casting the super-tier spell, Shiro calls upon a huge pillar of blue light from the sky that will burn so bright and hot that it will appear like the whole world has turned white. After a few seconds, it will leave behind an area burned to a cinder, devoid of life. This spell deals massive damage, especially to an undead-type enemy. Normal Spells 1st Tier * Magic Arrow: A 1st tier spell that allows the user to shoot out an arrow made of mana that will pierce a target. The amount of arrows is equal to the highest tier of magick accessible by the caster, meaning 10 arrows when used by Shiro. This Spell can be enhanced with at least these Metamagic Enhancements: Twin/Triplet Magic, Maximized Magic and Boost Magic. * Rabbit Ears: A 1st tier spell used to enhance the user's hearing sense. * Summon Undead 1st: This spell allows the user to summon any kinds of zombie-type animals such as dogs. 2nd Tier * Acid Arrow: A single-target, 2nd tier spell which fires a bolt of caustic acid at the enemy. 3rd Tier * Fireball: A 3rd tier spell that allows the user to shoots out a big ball of fire that burns its target. * Fly: A 3rd tier spell that gives the caster the ability to fly. Shiro could use this spell with Silent Magic. * Iceball: An area-effect spell like Fireball. * Lightning: A 3rd tier spell that shoots a bolt of lightning from the tip of the caster's finger. It is effective against targets wearing metal armor. The lightning generates and pierces in a straight line. * Summon Undead 3rd: It allows the user to summon skeletal-type undead like Skeleton Warriors under one's control. 4th Tier * Charm Species: It is a 4th tier spell that works on any species. It makes the target regard the caster as a "friend", and may be used in interrogation. However, it cannot make the target reveal secrets that they would not reveal to a friend, or perform actions that friends would not tell them to do, such as self-harm. 7th Tier * Chain Dragon Lightning: A 7th tier spell that shoots dragon-shaped lightning towards the target. Let alone its intended target, it can also strike other enemies nearby. It effectively works great against metal armor. * Create Greater Item: This spell creates magically-made items such as armors, swords, halberds, and so on for a magic caster like Shiro to be able to equip it freely. However, there were only five spells Shiro could use while wearing the armor created from magic and one of them is 'Perfect Warrior.' It can also create more mundane items such as furniture, e.g. a bed. It is a 7th tier spell. * Focus Magic: A 7th tier spell that can be used on an ally. * Greater Teleportation: A 7th tier spell that allows instantaneous transition without restriction to distance. * Undeath Army: A 7th tier spell that can summon a huge horde of undead. Particularly, the ones Shiro summoned in large numbers from this spell were purely comprised of Skeletons. 8th Tier * Astral Smite: An 8th tier spell. It is an attack that is effective against Ethereal beings. This also counts against beings who are temporarily Ethereal. * Death: An 8th tier spell that can be used on a single target each time. Shiro can use it with Silent Magic. * Dimensional Lock: An 8th tier spell that allows the user to render the enemy's teleportation and transfer magic as unusable. * Energy Drain: An 8th tier spell from her specialty of necromancy. It was a spell that drained the opponent’s levels, granting the user various benefits depending on the number of levels drained. * Explosion: It is an 8th tier spell used to damage a foe. 9th Tier * Bless of Titania: A 9th tier spell that summoned forth a tiny fairy. The fairy queen beside her would take them along the least dangerous path. Shiro can use the spell with Extend Magic. * Call Greater Thunder: When using Triple Maximize Magic with this 9th tier spell, three enormous thunderbolts are created and fused from multiple strands of lightning that can pierce through their target. * Grasp Heart: A 9th tier spell in which the caster grabs and crushes their opponent's heart, causing instant death to them. Even if the target resists, they instead become stupefied or stun as a secondary effect. This is said by Shiro to be her favorite spell. * Greater Rejection: A 9th tier spell that cancels the target's attempt to use Greater Summon. * Lead of Yatagarasu: A 9th tier spell that created a three-legged crow. The Yatagarasu guided players along the shortest path to the heart of the dungeon. Shiro can use the spell with Extend Magic. * Nuclear Blast: When used with Maximize Magic, this 9th tier spell was powerful enough to entirely consume the space between the user and their target in an instant. However, the user will also be caught in the range of the spell's attack. The spell does composite damage (half fire, half bludgeoning) and it was one of the weaker 9th tier spells in terms of damage. Nonetheless, it had a very large area of effect to the point that if the surrounding buildings are present, those large objects would have been swept away in the middle of that explosion. In that respect, the spell was superior to almost all others as it can generate all kinds of negative status effects. This includes poisoning, blindness, deafness, and so on. * Perfect Unknowable: A 9th tier spell used to make the user invisible to the naked eye. It can also erase one's traces and sounds including the pitch of the user's voice from being heard, making the magic caster very difficult to detect if they did not have very high-level thief-type job classes. * True Death: A 9th tier spell, which invalidates the effect of lower-tier resurrection magic. * Vermilion Nova: A 9th tier spell. It is an attack targeting the opponent with a pillar of flame while dealing with a fire-based type of damage. Shiro considered it be the highest-level, super-tier magic that is notwithstanding anti-personnel fire-element attack spell. This spell could be used in combination with both Triplet Magic and Maximize Magic together. 10th Tier * Armageddon - Evil: A 10th tier spell that summon an army of demons. Since demonic summons has the tendency to go berserk, the spell is usually used to obtain sacrifices for rituals and skills. * Body of Effulgent Beryl: A 10th tier spell that reduced the effectiveness of bludgeoning attacks against its subject while it was in effect, and it could completely negate one instance of bludgeoning damage after it was cast. * Summon Undead 10th: The user conjures forth a powerful undead being under one's command. * Time Stop: A 10th tier spell that stops the enemy for a specific amount of time. No attacks would work or can be made use of while time was stopped. This spell is applicable with Silent Magic. * Ultimate Disturb: A 10th tier spell that increases an ally's magic resistance rapidly, at the price of wrecking their ability to cast spells. * Uriel: A 10th tier spell that deals fire-type damage. It was the kind of spell that could be learned by a magic caster of any type as long as the requirements to learn it were met. However, this spell only did its listed damage when cast by a magic caster with a maxed-out positive karma value. Its damage decreased as one’s karma value decreased. ??? Tier * Absorption * All Appraisal Magic Item: Besides identifying the target item, this spell would even tell its caster about a magic item’s creator and manufacturer. * Anti-Life Cocoon * Anti-Information Magic Wall: It is a type of spell that prevents surveillance by others. * Appraisal Magic Item * Black Hole: A spell that cast a void would absorb the enemy inside. * Bless of Magic Caster * Breath Ward * Burst * Charm Person: The spell could cause the charmed target to see the user as their best friend. And as their friend, the user's words had a certain amount of effect on that person. However, since this was only a low-level charm spell, it could not brain-wash the target. * Complete Invisibility: It was a spell that was far superior to 'Invisibility.' Shiro would be completely invisible to anyone unless they used specialized magic to see her. The highest-ranked undead could even see through this spell's effect. * Complete Vision: Through Widen Magic, the spell could pierce and see through the fog up to a distance of 200 meters ahead of her. * Conflict Karma * Cry of the Banshee: AoE Spell which can cause Instant Death. When used as 'Widen Magic,' it affected an area of 100 Meters around the Caster. * Cure Poison * Detect Magic: The spell is used to detect magical traps or magic items that are hidden in the midst of the user's presence. Skills * Blood Armament * Blood Pool: A skill that creates an orb of enchanted blood could store the blood of victims for various purposes. For instance, it could drain mana from the victim's blood. This way, one could use skills that augmented spells without consuming extra MP. * Raise Kin: A skill used to summon several types of monsters including 7th tier Vampire Wolves. * Summon Household: A skill that allows her to summon a multitude of different familiars, such as Elder Vampire Bats, Vampire Bat Swarms, rats, Vampire Wolves, etc. Summons Particularly, Shiro's middle-tier undead are the only known kinds which could be made permanent and not disappear through the use of a corpse or any parts from its body provided. High Tier Undead * Death Emperor (デス・エンペラー) * Death Empress (デス・エンプレス) * Eternal Death * Eyeball Corpse * Grim Reaper Thanatos * Overlord Cronos Master * Overlord General * Overlord Wiseman * Pale Rider Middle Tier Undead * Corpse Collector * Death Knight * Jack the Ripper * Soul Eater Low Tier Undead * Bone Vulture * Elder Lich * Skeleton ** Skeleton Archer ** Skeleton Centipede ** Skeleton Mage ** Skeleton Rider ** Skeleton Warrior * Wraith * Zombie ** Zombie Dragon ** Zombie Troll ** Undead Beast (Ex. Zombified dogs, etc) Main Equipment * * Spuit Lance: A Divine class item. Each strike allows Shiro to recover a portion of her lifeforce proportionate to the damage inflicted on the enemy. Deals striking damage, which has increased effects against undead. * Shiro's Armor: A legendary class item mainly equipped with Shiro when she is in combat. Quotes * (To the Knights): "You dare to chase little girls, but don’t have the courage to stand against enemies?" * (To Herself): "Repaying good with good and evil with evil. This is the norm of the world." * (To the Unknown Enemies) “I will definitely make you deeply regret your own foolishness. Do not think you can get away so easily when you anger me." * (To Herself in front of the foreign citizen): "Even I would be oppressed if I were weak. Therefore one cannot forget to seek strength. I need to engrave into my heart the fact that beings of comparable power to myself most definitely do exist." * "You've got a pretty big mouth, you Dragon-shaped Necroswarm Giant. You might have gained intelligence because you formed a big mass, but unfortunately you're too blind to see how much more powerful I am than you!" * (To Herself): "What am I thinking? Isn't the reward of this greater than anything else? I'm doing this for Ryuu." Category:LunariaAsmr Category:Game Avatars